Battleship York
The Battleship York is stationed in Leeds primarily to provide security for the LD-14 Uranium Processing Center, but also to patrol the neighboring Tau-31 system for criminal activity. Infocard *LOCATION: Leeds system *OWNER: Bretonia Armed Forces *CLASS: Victoria *CREW: CLASSIFIED *ARMAMENT: CLASSIFIED Ships For Sale *Bretonia B-907A Crusader Heavy Fighter Commodities For Sale *H-Fuel - $270 *Oxygen - $25 *Toxic Waste - $122 *Water - $75 Guns For Sale *Ripper - Class 4, $3,710 *Skyrail - Class 4, $3,710 *Adv. Ripper - Class 5, $7,460 *Adv. Skyrail - Class 5, $7,460 *Dissolver - Class 6, $14,300 *Sunrail - Class 6, $14,300 Turrets For Sale *Skyrail Turret - Class 4, $3,710 *Adv. Skyrail Turret - Class 5, $7,460 *Sunrail Turret - Class 6, $14,300 Missiles For Sale *Stalker Missile - Class 1 *Sweeper Missile - Class 3 *Slingshot Missile - Class 3 *Windstalker Missile - Class 3 *Catapult Missile - Class 5 Shields For Sale *Armet Fr. Shield *Armet L.F. Shield *Armet H.F. Shield *Adv. Armet Fr. Shield *Adv. Armet L.F. Shield *Adv. Armet H.F. Shield *Cuisse Fr. Shield *Cuisse L.F. Shield *Cuisse H.F. Shield *Adv. Cuisse Fr. Shield *Adv. Cuisse L.F. Shield *Adv. Cuisse H.F. Shield Torpedo/Cruise Disruptors For Sale *Starkiller Torpedo Launcher *Wasp Cruise Disruptor Mine Dispensers For Sale *Razor Mine *Seeker Mine *Tadpole Mine *Wardog Mine Base Rumors Border World Exports "I used to do the Border World run to Kusari. This is the last job until retirement, which will not be on Leeds, mind you. I've got my eye on a nice cottage in the Cambridge countryside." "Just doing a quick supply run from Leeds. This system is one of those exceptions to the rule that planetside life is better. They were going through one of those gas mask-level smog alerts when I left this morning. That's when even the rats start to die." "You are reasonably trustworthy in Bowex's eyes, so I don't mind telling you that the MOX from this base comes directly from LD-14. We ship them back Toxic Waste to reprocess. BMM had to start doing it after 800 years of dumping because of ALG." Bounty Hunters Guild "I heard there's some big bounties offered by BMM at their mining base in Tau-23. I guess the Outcasts have been sockin' it to 'em up there. They bit off more than they could chew on that one, they did. That's practically Edge World." "Planetform hired me to kill Gaians a few months ago, so that's what I do. They aren't the best pilots around, though some of them know a few moves. They come out of the Edinburgh Jump Hole in the northwest end of the system, headed for the West Leeds Smog Cloud." "Tau-31 is a productive area for us. The Gaians hang out near Harris, if that's what you fancy. For the more advanced Hunter, the Outcasts offer plenty of challenge in the northern part of the system." "The military personnel on this ship are always looking down their noses at us Bounty Hunters, but the truth is that if they could do their job well enough, BMM wouldn't be forced to hire us to do what the military can't." "The Mollys come into this system from New London. The Guild figures the southern Jump Hole is hidden somewhere in the two smog clouds. All the Leeds criminals use those clouds for attacks and cover." "The reason the Outcasts are in this area is because of the Jump Hole to the west of the radiation zone in the LD-14 field. The Hole goes to Edinburgh, which is where the Cardamine comes from." Bretonia Armed Forces "Outcasts and Mollys give us the most trouble in these parts of space; the Gaians don't really operate up here -- not that they would be much of a threat compared to the blokes we already fight every day." "The Gaians have been attacking the Harris terraforming project in Tau-31 for some time now. Planetform claims they have caused many delays in the project. I'm not so sure about that. Last patrol I did, we saw more Outcasts than Gaians." "The new Trade Lane construction project in Tau-31 has come under a lot of fire by the Outcasts in recent weeks. The York will be sending out two daily patrols starting tomorrow to keep BMM and Deep Space Engineering happy." "The York is also responsible for patrolling the Tau-31 system. It gets rough up in the Barrier fields with the Outcasts. London is talking about sending us up farther into Tau-23. I guess the BMM project up there isn't going so well." "We encounter a good deal of Bounty Hunters hired by BMM to kill the criminals we can't lay a beam to, but they are as shady as the criminals at time, plus I think they enjoy their job too much. I kill because I have to; these sadists kill because they enjoy it." "We patrol the northern sector of Leeds. Mostly we run search and destroy missions around LD-14. It is vital to the security of Bretonia that we protect the shipments of Uranium coming into the base from LD-14 field and the MOX that is shipped out." Category:Bases